It is desirable to make toys operable dynamic to act as nearly lifelike as possible. Thus, walking, weeping and wetting dolls and animals are popular toys. However, many such dynamic toys are complex requiring change of liquids or require motors for operation. Any requirement for batteries makes the toys expensive and inoperable at times.